


Bonded

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Fae AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst (minor), Established Relationship, Fae!Speirs, Fae!Winters, Fluff, Friendship (minor), Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: While Easy Company struggles to survive Bastogne, Dick, Nix, and Ron are struggling with matters of the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd, left field. I wasn’t expecting that if I continued this AU to make it a threesome, but damnit if Ron wasn’t convincing.

Surrounded by the vast emptiness of the Ardennes, Dick leaned against a tree.  It should have made him uneasy - the fog, endless snow, the uneasy quiet - but in truth he was drawing energy from the winter conditions.  At least if they all had to freeze, Dick had a naturally occurring power source to restore his magic.

Even as silent as the woods were, no one would have heard Ron.  It was only because the unseelie fae _wanted_ Dick to know he was there that he felt Ron’s presence.  Sure enough, as he turned, Dick watched Ron melt from the shadows themselves.

“Ron,” he greeted with a nod, going back to watching the woods.  “Have anything for me?”

“I’m not sure why you want me to watch him.  He’s boring.”  Ron huffed indignantly, as though the task were beneath him.

“Well,” Dick challenged, “if you think there’s someone else more adept to spy on Dike…”

“Now you’re not playing fair.”

Dick looked over at him, a slight twist to his lips.

“And to answer your question, no, I don’t have anything.  Except the fact he sleeps too damn much.”

Dick’s expression fell.

“Mind filling me in?” Ron pressed.  “Might make this whole thing easier.”

It had been five days since Dick had asked Ron to keep an eye on Dike.  It was more than just the fact Ron had the ability to blend into the shadows themselves; he knew Ron would do it for him.

“I want him gone,” Dick replied.  “I want him away from Easy.  But I need a reason.”

Ron nodded slowly.  “And he has powerful friends,” he assumed.

Dick didn’t answer directly, instead imploring, “Get me something Ron.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will.”  Dick let out a little sigh, looking away.

Silence settled between them, broken when Ron took a step closer.  He reached out, pressing his hand to Dick’s hip and drawing his attention.  “If you have time, I’d like to have that talk now.”

Dick’s shoulders sagged.  “Ron, I-”

“You can’t keep avoiding it Dick.  Why do you think I followed you to the paratroopers?”

That actually surprised Dick.  He’d been uncertain what Ron - an unseelie - was doing joining the airborne.  But it wasn’t as though he bothered to ask either.

Ron stepped even closer, the heat from his body radiating against the natural coolness of Dick’s own.  “You can’t keep running from me.”

“Ron…”  Dick swallowed the lump in his throat.  He didn’t want to talk about this.  He hated politics.  The scary part was, Dick wasn’t entirely certain that he could look at it as _just_ politics.

“We’re Princes,” Ron continued.  “We don’t get a lot of choices.  But I won’t say I’m sorry about this one.”  His expression actually gentled at that, reaching a hand up towards Dick’s face and hesitating, starting to pull back.

Dick snagged Ron’s hand before he could think better of it, holding it still a moment before guiding it to the side of his face.  He watched Ron’s eyes flutter closed, fingers twitching a little at the contact.

“I can’t say I’m all that upset either,” Dick admitted softly.

As the Prince of Shadow, Ron had been an unusual choice for a betrothed to a Winter Prince.  It was a bid in the Seelie Court to better their relationship with the unseelie.  It had been suggested that a winter fae and shadow fae would be more compatible than others, and thus a bargain had been struck.

At the time, Dick had been furious.  He didn’t want to marry for politics, and certainly not to someone he didn’t know.  Ron had shown up in the palace and while they got on well enough, Dick kept him at arm’s length.

He was almost happy when the war broke out in the human realm and the Seelie Court started to mobilize.  As a commander, Dick had used the opportunity to run rather than face the fate chosen for him.  Thinking on it now, he supposed he should have guessed Ron’s intention when Dick saw him across the field at Toccoa.  Then again, Dick had never thought Ron could have any true feelings for him.

Ron’s thumb ran across Dick’s cheek.  “No more running.”

Dick bit his lip.  It would have been so easy to agree, to give in.  He moved to the side, away from Ron.  The unseelie looked crushed.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

Ron stared at him a long time before letting out a little huff of a laugh.  “Ahh, I know…  Nixon.”

Dick stayed silent.

Ron stepped up to him again.  “Do you love him?”  It wasn’t accusatory.  There was no malice.  It was said as though it were a question about the weather.

There was no reason to lie.  “I do.”

The light faded from Ron’s eyes.  “I see,” he whispered.

Before Dick could say anything more, shadows licked at Ron’s form.  The unseelie fae simply stepped back and allowed the darkness to embrace him into nothing.  It felt as though Dick had been punched in the chest, his heart aching.

* * *

“Roe, can I talk to you?’

Their medic had his arms crossed over his chest, hands in his armpits as he curled inward against the cold.  “Sure.  Everythin’ alrigh’?”

Nix stomped his feet to keep the blood flowing in a bid to stay warm.  “Besides freezing?”  He blew on his hands, rubbing them together.  “Wanted to talk to you about Dick.”

Roe nodded.  “What about the Commander?”

“Well he’s not about to tell me how he’s really holding up.”

“He’s fine,” Roe assured.  “Bein’ the Prince of Winter ‘as its advantages.”  There was a little smirk on his face.  “The Commander is able to draw power.  It won’t hold indefinitely - magic here isn’t the same as home - but it’ll work for the time being.”

“What about you and Web?” Nix pressed, worried for them as well.

“We’re not exactly suited to this weather, but we’ve trained in it.”

Nix nodded, knowing Roe by then as a forest fae from a healer line.  Webster, on the other hand, was a water fae.  He indeed came from a trickster family, as Roe had mentioned that first night, but only on his father’s side.  His mother was a muse.  It certainly explained Web’s affinity with literature and art.

“It’s a good thing we recharged while in Mourmelon,” Roe continued, speaking of the trip all of them made to the fae realm - Nix had practically forced Dick to do it.  In the end, Nix had wrote up a bullshit pass to Paris in order to get the deed done.  “And the Commander is generous with sharing his magic.”

“Good, good.”  Nix nodded.  “An’ Speirs?”

Roe’s expression darkened a little.  “I’m not very familiar wi’h unseelie.”

Nix only nodded again.  He wasn’t exactly sure why he had asked about the Dog Company fae anyway.  Ron had been standoffish around him since that Halloween night in the dell.  Then again, he seemed to be that way with just about everyone.  Perhaps save for Dick that was.

“I’ll let you get back to it Gene,” Nix finally said, heading back for the CP.

* * *

Ron walked into the CP, brows lowering when he only found Nix sitting there.  “Where’s Captain Winters?”

“He’s back at regiment talking to Sink.”

“I wanted to speak with him.”  It had been a few days since they talked face to face.  Ron wanted to apologize for his behavior and try to mend their relationship.  Although he wasn’t certain what would come of it.

“Anything I can help with Sparky?”

Ron’s gaze snapped to him, eyes narrowed.  “Don’t call me that!”  Nix looked stunned and Ron realized what he said.  He may have been a Prince back home, but here there was a chain of command.  Begrudgingly, Ron looked away, working his jaw back and forth as he muttered, “Apologies Captain.”

After a moment, Ron held out some paperwork.  “Reports for Captain Winters.”

Nix rose slowly, walking forward to take them.  He didn’t say a word.

Ron gnashed his teeth, working to fight back a snarl.  “Are there any new orders from the XO?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”  Nix’s words were carefully measured but Ron could hear the confusion there anyway.

“If there’s nothing else then…”  His gaze passed over Nix briefly.  “Captain.”

When Ron turned, he smacked right into someone.  “Sorry sir,” the man was quick to say.

It turned out to be Lipton.  “No harm First Sergeant.”

Lipton offered him a nod before passing into the CP.  Ron turned his head, catching Nix watching him.  Ron scowled and stalked off.

If only it were simple enough to just get rid of Nixon.

* * *

They had been “rescued” by Patton shortly after Christmas - even Dick rankled at the talk.  The 101st had never needed _rescuing_.  That was neither here nor there as the boys barely got any rest before they were ordered to secure the woods by Foy in preparation for taking the town.

For the moment, Easy Company had been pulled from the Bois Jacques to rest and have a hot meal.  Later they would return to their positions to finish gathering the much-needed intelligence they would need for the assault.

Sitting in the Battalion CP, Dick observed Ron walking by.  Apparently so did Nix as he commented, “He’s been wandering the lines.”

“Hmm?”  Dick’s eyes cut over to Nix.

“Speirs.  He’s been seen wandering the line at night.  Seems he hangs around Easy quite a bit.”

“Oh?”  Dick pretended not to know why.

“He’s making the guys uneasy.”  Nix took a sip of coffee, eyes trailing Ron.  “I’d talk to him about it but seems he doesn’t care much for me.”

“What do you mean?”  This time Dick really didn’t know, though he had his suspicions.

Nix frowned, looking over at him.  “It’s not like we’ve talked much, but since moving to Battalion we’ve obviously been around each other.  Didn’t seem bothered by me ‘til we got here.”

Dick tried to reassure his lover.  “Maybe it’s just the stress.  We’re all on edge, Lew.”

He shook his head.  “No, seems more than that.  Hell, he snapped at me the other day.”

Dick’s eyes widened.

“Got the sense if I didn’t outrank him, he probably would have tried to-”  He cut himself off, shaking his head again.

 _Spirits,_ Dick cursed in his head.  There was no doubt why Ron was acting out of sorts towards Dick.  The fact he was taking his anger - and dare Dick call it jealousy? - out on Nix was going too far.  It wasn’t Nix’s fault that Dick had fallen in love when he had no business doing so.

Clearly he had to come clean to Nix.  He didn’t relish the idea, but…

“Lew.”

Nix looked back at him, brows lowering when he saw Dick’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something I should have told you.”  He shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips.  “I’m not the only fae Prince here.”

Nix’s eyes widened.  “Don’t tell me…”

“Ron’s the Prince of Shadow.”

Nix’s mouth fell open, attempting to speak but coming up short.

“And, well, there’s no easy way of putting this,” Dick continued.  He bit his lip before just coming out with it.  “An arrangement was made on our behalf.  Ron and I, we’re betrothed.”

“You’re what?!”  Nix jumped to his feet.  “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because I love you,” Dick urged, reaching out for him and snagging his sleeve.  “I want to be with you, Lew.”

Nix softened, allowing Dick to pull him in closer.

“If I hadn’t met you, I would have probably returned home and bonded with Ron.  But now?  I won’t give you up.”

Nix smiled softly down at him.  “I love you too Dick.”  A quick glance around confirmed they were alone and Nix chanced to steal a kiss.  Nix smiled at him, Dick returning it, but then it faltered.  “What about Speirs?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean, it’s obvious he’s jealous.”  Dick tried to deny it but Nix pressed on.  “And don’t you both still have a duty or whatever to get married?”

“Not if I bond with you.”  It was out of Dick’s mouth before he could stop it.  After saying it though, he realized that it was what he wanted.  “There’ll be some ruffled feathers, but there’s nothing to be done about it once a bond’s been made.”

Nix licked his lips, shifting his weight.  “So what exactly is this bond thing?”

“It’s old magic.  It’ll tie us together for the rest of our lives.”  It should have been a terrifying idea, but as he said it, Dick knew it was what he wanted.

Nix appeared to think about it a moment before smiling.  “I think I’d like that.”

Dick’s smile was bright and he surged to his feet, wrapping Nix in his arms and holding him tight.

There was the tingle of magic in the air and Dick looked over Nix’s shoulder into the woods.  It had been brief, but he knew it was there.   _Ron…_

Dick frowned, pressing his face into the crook of Nix’s neck.  Despite his love for Nix, he felt his chest constrict at the thought of hurting Ron in the process.

* * *

In his panic to protect his men, Dick ignored Sink’s lecture about trying to run out into the battle.  “Speirs!” he shouted.  He knew he could count on Ron.

Sure enough, the unseelie jogged over, expression carefully neutral.

“Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in!”

Ron grinned, sharp and feral.  “My pleasure.”  There was a heat to his gaze that sent a shiver of pleasure through Dick.

He stepped up next to Nix who was gazing through his binoculars, watching as Ron ran straight into the fray.  “Damn,” Nix breathed.  “That’s something else.”

Dick could hear the admiration plain, but he thought he heard a little desire creep in as well.  Not that he could blame Nix.  Ron was a sight to behold in all his glory.  That was where Ron belonged - out on the battlefield in the thick of things, not chained down in a political marriage.

* * *

Nix felt himself dragging.  After all that time holding the line in Bastogne, after Foy and the other small towns they’d cleared, Easy - hell, the entire regiment - had more than deserved a much needed break.  But Mourmelon hadn’t happened and no sooner had they arrived in Hagenau than Sink was giving Dick and Nix orders to pass onto Easy.

“Listen up,” Dick said, taking his helmet off and running fingers through his hair as they walked into Easy’s CP.  “Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners.”

Nix looked at Ron when he said, “This comes straight from Colonel Sink, so… it’s not my idea.”

Ron gave him a curious look before steeling his features.

Dick explained the basics of what they were going up against that night, and Nix found himself adding, “Don’t take any chances with this one.  We’re too far along for that.”

Once again Ron’s brows quirked, head tilting slightly.

“Think on the roster,” Dick told Ron.  “I’ll see you in an hour at Battalion.”

“Yes sir,” Ron replied.  There was no imagining the eyes trailing after them as they left.

Nix just smirked to himself, plan already forming in his head.

He waited until shortly before the hour deadline Dick had given Ron before making an excuse about going to check with Sink about intel.  In reality, he was outside the Company CP, leaning against the building.

Nix wasn’t going to let things continue as they were.  Dick and Ron had been forced to work closer together now that Ron was Easy’s new commander.  Nix was far from blind, and it wasn’t just Ron looking heartbroken.

It wasn’t as though Nix hadn’t been looking for completely innocent reasons either.  Ever since watching Ron take Foy, it was as though he couldn’t keep his eyes off the unseelie.  Ron was just so…

The door opened and the fae in question stepped out.  He paused when he saw Nix.  “Captain,” Nix greeted, using Ron’s new rank.

Ron seemed to relax a little at that, perhaps feeling a bit more on even ground with Nix.

“Can I talk to you a minute?”

“I’m supposed to meet with Captain Winters.”

“I know.  It won’t take long.”  Nix gestured for him to follow and they made their way down the street and through an alleyway.

“Captain?”

“Call me Lew,” Nix said, glancing over his shoulder.  He smirked a little before turning back.  “Or Nix at least.”

“Nix.”  Ron sounded as though he were trying it on for size.

“This should be far enough.”  Nix stopped, turning to face Ron.

Ron’s brows were lowered, his face set in a frown.  “What’s this about?”

“Dick.”

That made Ron’s frown deepen.

“He loves you.”

Ron’s brows shot up as he took a step back.  “He told me he loved _you_ ,” Ron blurted, ducking his head as he looked away when he realized what he said.

“He does.”  Nix shrugged.  Well, no one ever said he was modest.  “But he loves you too.”

“I think you’re mistaken.”

Nix stalked towards Ron, pleased when the fae didn’t retreat - not that he would have expected him to.  “He’s not the only one watching you either.”  Nix’s eyes roamed none-too-subtly, watching the bob of Ron’s throat as he swallowed.

Arm snaking around Ron’s waist, Nix pulled them flush together.  He grinned at Ron, watching as the fae’s eyes sparked to life with heat.  Without preamble, Nix slammed their mouths together in a biting kiss.

Ron tasted different to Dick.  Dick was slow, bubbling passion laced with cool mint.  Ron was fire and chocolate, fighting for dominance with teeth and tongue and lips, fingers digging into skin.

“I want to see your wings,” Nix spoke against Ron’s mouth, their breaths mingling.

Ron’s reply was a bitten off moan, fingers curling into Nix’s hair as he pushed their mouths back together.  Nix’s hands slid along Ron’s back, feeling the moment the charm dropped on the fae’s wings.  Ron gasped at the first slide of fingers across them.

Nix didn’t want to break their kiss but he wanted to see Ron’s wings.  The inky black appendages wisped in and out, appearing to be dipped in shadows.

Nix was taken off-guard when Ron grabbed his shoulders, shoving him back against the building next to them.  Brick bit into Nix’s back but he could have cared less as lips found his again.  Ron pressed against him, moaning into Nix’s mouth with every brush of his wings.

“Damnit Nix,” Ron growled.

“Want me to stop?”  Nix tilted his hips forward, pressing their pelvises together.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, pushing Nix against the building, fingers digging into Nix’s hips.  “No one’s ever touched them like this.”  Ron tucked his face against Nix’s neck, shivering at another stroke of his oversensitized wings.

“No one?”  Nix was more than a little surprised.

“Haven’t trusted anyone enough.”  Ron paused before admitting, “Except Dick.”

Nix wrapped his arms around Ron to pull him in close, pressing a kiss to Ron’s temple.  “I wasn’t tryin’ to steal him,” Nix murmured.  “Didn’t even know the two of you were…”  Nix trailed off, squeezing Ron.  “Well, that doesn’t matter anymore.  Cause now you’re ours.”

Ron looked at him curiously.  “You tryin’ to suggest something there Nix?”

Nix grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Dick was curious when Nix and Ron showed up together.  It would have been easy enough to write off as coincidence had they not been leaning into each other’s space.  Dick didn’t bother to hide his confusion.  “What’s going on?”

They grinned at him, Nix giving Ron a bit of a shove.  Ron scoffed at him but there was a smile on his face all the same.  Before Dick could ask, Ron was pressed against him, lips on Dick’s.  Dick jerked back, eyes wide.  “Ron, I-”

“Shut up Dick,” Nix chastised gently, hand settling on Dick’s lower back.

“Lew?”

Nix leaned against his side, giving him a gentle kiss.  “It’s fine.”  His grin was cheeky.  “Sparky and I worked it out.”  Ron huffed at the nickname, but he pressed closer to both of them all the same.

“I love you Dick,” Ron whispered.

Dick bit his lip, looking into the dark pools of Ron’s eyes, the spark of magic gazing back.  “I love you too Ron.”  There wasn’t much point in denying it.

Ron smiled at him.

“You two are adorable,” Nix commented.  “But there’s too many clothes in this picture.”

“Nix!” Dick admonished.  He huffed, remembering himself.  “We’re supposed to be discussing the patrol tonight.”

“We have plenty of time,” Nix insisted, pressing against Dick’s back and nuzzling into his neck.

Dick watched the way Ron’s eyes were drawn to the motion.  Ron no longer looked upset.  In fact, there was no mixing the desire in his gaze with any other emotion.  “Ron?” Dick checked all the same.

Ron smiled at him once more.  “It turns out Nix and I have a few things in common.”  He stepped forward, sandwiching Dick between the two of them.

Dick swallowed, licking his lips.  Nix’s lips were brushing across his neck and shoulder, Ron’s eyes filled with intent.  “What’s that?” Dick whispered.

“You, Dick,” Nix answered.

Ron smirked.  “And each other.”  Ron’s finger thread with Nix’s where he held Dick’s hip.

Dick closed his eyes.  Despite everything to that point alluding to as much, hearing it said aloud was almost overwhelming.

“Dick?” Nix checked, voice laced in concern.

Nix yelped as Dick’s wings unfurled, charms dropping away.  Dick opened his eyes to find both of them watching with desire.  Dick stretched his wings, knowing that they were glowing.  Ron smiled, allowing his wings to show as well.

Nix’s voice was like smooth silk.  “You two make quite the sight.”

* * *

Ron smirked at Nix, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling him closer.  “Why don’t we help the XO find his room?”

Nix’s grin was equal parts mischievous and sultry.  “I think we can do that.”

Dick chuckled, shaking his head as they drug him along and upstairs in search of a bedroom.  They managed to locate the master.  The bed might have been a little tight for three, but that wasn’t stopping them.

Falling naked to the bed, the feeling of skin on skin made Ron gasp into Nix’s mouth.  Dick kissed him next, magic sprinkled in every touch.  As Nix’s hand brushed across Ron’s throat, he felt the same spark.

He looked up at Nix, eyes locking, and breathed, “I love you.”

Nix looked stunned.

“I do,” Ron insisted before either of them could argue.  “I don’t understand but you _feel_ the same to me as Dick does.”

Dick smiled.  “I know exactly what you mean.”  He stole a kiss from Nix.  “Somehow I think you got touched by magic.  It’s the only way I can explain it.”

“I’m human as far as I know.”

“You probably are.  But that doesn’t mean you didn’t get blessed somewhere along the way.  Maybe even as a baby.”

Nix licked his lips, looking from Dick to Ron.  “So… that explains why I fell head over heels for you too then?”

Ron let out a surprised laugh, surging off the bed and crushing their mouths together.  When they parted, he gasped out, “Dick… please.”

Dick shushed him, forehead pressed to the side of Ron’s head, fingers going through his hair.  “I know Ron.  I know,” he assured softly.  Dick took hold of Nix’s hand, looking to him as he asked, “Will you bond with us, Lew?”

Nix looked as though he were about to melt into the bed.  “Course I will.”

Nix lunged forward, knocking them both back onto the bed.  Ron moaned, the contact almost too much.

“Relax,” Dick urged.

No sooner had he said it though, Ron’s mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy.  His body burned with pleasure, his mind unlocking as not one, but two consciences settled in beside his own.  There was a flash of overwhelming desire traveling straight down his spine.

In what likely only took a minute, Ron swore hours had passed when he gasped for air as the sensation released him.  Chest heaving, he felt the magic hanging in the air.  He looked over to find his new bondmates in much the same state.

Nix was flat on his stomach between them, looking wrung out.  Not that Dick wasn’t looking like good sex himself.  Ron managed a curl of his lips, Dick returning it.  Their human, however, appeared to have passed out.  Not surprising since the magic of the bonding was likely too much for his system.

Ron brushed some strands of hair from Nix’s forehead, looking up at Dick who was gazing at Nix fondly.  “I never thought I could have both of you,” Ron said softly.

Dick smiled.  “Neither did I.  Guess we’ll have to thank Nix whenever he wakes up.”

“We should all rest,” Ron agreed, feeling a welcome ache deep in his bones.

“We _should_ be going over the patrol details.”

Ron shook his head, holding back a laugh.  “Dick.  We’ve got plenty of time.  Just rest for a bit, okay?”

“I second that,” Nix mumbled, apparently not quite so far gone as they thought.

Dick’s smile grew, pressing a kiss to Nix’s temple.  “Alright,” he conceded, settling down next to Nix.  Ron did the same, reaching across to hold Dick as well.

“I can’t wait to take you home,” Ron mentioned, brushing his lips across the back of Nix’s neck.  “Dick and I will show you everything.”

There was a smirk in Nix’s voice as he murmured, “I knew you’d be a closet romantic, Sparky.”

Dick chuckled.  “Get some rest, Lew.  We’re here.”

As Nix’s breathing evened out and he drifted down into sleep, Ron locked eyes with Dick.  Nothing needed said - Dick already knew.  Instead, Ron leaned across Nix and pressed a gentle kiss to Dick’s lips.

Ron had gotten everything he ever wanted, and then some.  One thing was certain: he would do everything to keep his bondmates safe and happy, and once the war was over he would see them back to the fae realm where he could properly spoil them.  Spirits help anyone who would get in his way.

Well, _their way_ really.  Once the bonds settled into place, the two fae would be even stronger than before, and neither of them would be surprised if Nix ended up having some magic of his own out of it.

“Sleep, Ron,” Dick encouraged, giving his arm a squeeze.  “I can hear you thinking.”

“As you wish, my bonded.”  Ron smiled to himself, feeling the brush of love across their new bond.

He couldn’t wait for this damn war to be over.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
